Serendipity
by Decepticon Chick
Summary: A half-breed who has lived away from everything all her life is asked by Gandalf to come along with thirteen dwarfs to Erebor. Is she able to face thing's from her past or will this be the biggest mistake of her life? OC X Kili story. Rating may go up. Please R&R. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

_That's right I've started a Hobbit story. LOTR and The Hobbit were my favourite books growing up and loved the movies as well. I'm much pumped for the final movie at the end of the year. This is a Kili X OC story because I want it to be hehe. This story is mostly based on the movies with a few squeezes in's from the book. There will be warnings throughout the story so you have all been warned. Rated T but rating's may go up later. Please__** read **__and __**review**__ and no flames please._

_I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit._

_Original character belongs to me._

* * *

There are times you ask yourself what you could have done to prevent something from happening and no matter how much we all look there is nothing you can do the change the past. Sometimes you feel like you could have done something and there is a whisper in your ear that continuously remains you about your past that you just want to escape.

Escape isn't a solution though and it never is, we all have to live life and death is the only escape from it all. But we can't let death win; not when we are much stronger than we look.

One woman has proved that and cheated death before, nothing will stand in her way.

She was a half-breed.

Her father, Durgar Dwkak was a dwarf warrior very skilled with weapons, brave, kind man who gave his heart to a human maiden.

Her mother, Anna Harfoot was a human and a nobody really. She has spent most her life slaving away for the rishis trying to pay her parents debt.

Word had spread about what happened to Erebor and many dwarfs were seen about without their home. Many turned their backs on them thinking they deserved it or just didn't want to offer sympathy.

Anna though saw Durgar wounded without treatment and took him into her home. It was love at first sight.

Many would think, really a dwarf and human? It wasn't something normal but the two didn't see anything wrong with it. But other's did and both were chased out of the town, which the two didn't care about. After only knowing each other for a short time they continued to stick together and keep their love strong.

There love couldn't be broken and they didn't care what kin they were.

They birthed two sons, Garn was the eldest and Morar the second youngest who resembled their father a lot. Height and looks all pointed to dwarf kin. Many years after they birthed a beautiful daughter named Farili, the youngest child in the family. She had the beauty of a human woman but the height of a dwarf.

She was a slim, light skin young woman with rich brown-red long hair that laid over her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. Thick eyelashes, full pinkish lips and always wore a cheeky grin on her sweet face.

For many years they lived away from civilization and lived there own. Durgar would spend a lot of his time teaching his children how to fight with weapons and tell many stories of Erebor and his war fighting over the years.

Both Garn and Morar chose heavy weapons as they had the strength for them while on the other hand Farili felt more comfortable with a simple bow and arrow.

At first her brother teased her about it, until she proved with her talent and skills that she was more than capable of defending herself and defeating anyone. The siblings were very close and did so much together along with their parents, it was a perfect life.

For many years it continued like this and no one expected it to change. They were dead wrong though when that one night came, the one night where Farili believed she could have saved her family.

_**Present….**_

Far into the forests there stood a small cottage in the starry night. The sounds of the crickets chirped nonstop in the gardens, trees overlapped the sky above and only a small gap that the moonlight shined through could be seen.

A trail of smoke came out of the chimney and a faint light filled one of the rooms inside the cottage. Inside their sat a woman on her fur rub in front of the fireplace, reading one of her favourite books as she sipped at her herbal tea.

Her rich brown-red hair locks hung down her back and lightly flowed from the breeze out of her slightly opened window. She wore trousers, cotton sleeved shirt with a leather vest. She wasn't that big of a fan on dresses, no matter how many times people would tell her it was natural for women to wear a dress.

Her mother would think she was a tom boy. She would have to hold her down as a little girl to force a dress on her. In time she gave up due to her still refusing and let her dress like her brothers did.

Farili Dwkak, now known as Lia Hunter liked the peace she got where she lived. She changed her name some time ago hoping it wouldn't remind her of her past but over the years it seemed to not work. She got use to the name and continued to call and introduce herself by that name. She felt it suited her better.

A crack from the fire knocked her from her thoughts for a moment, giving a weak smile before placing her book aside and adding another piece of wood to the fire.

She stopped what she was doing when she sensed something outside. The crickets had stopped chirping which was strange, so she prepared herself.

Slowly she reached for her bow, getting it ready and aimed at the door slowly walking towards it.

Within hand reach she breathed out softly before using her foot to swing open the door. There she sure an old friend who smiled back kindly at her.

Lia sighed in relief "Bloody hell Gandalf you scared the living day light's out of me. I almost shot an arrow at you"

Gandalf the grey stood at her door with a smirk "I'm glad to see you never let your guard down" He chuckled a laugh "May I come in dear?"

"Of course" Lia smiled brightly and walked in "Would you like some tea?"

"Tea would be good" Gandalf walked in and took his hat off, gazing around the single room cottage "I see you haven't changed the place since I last saw it. How have you been Lia?"

Lia huffed softly as she placed the pot of water over the fire pit "Gandalf, I haven't seen you in so long. Why are you here now? Not that it's nice to see you, but I just know you're here for a reason"

Gandalf smiled as he took a seat "It's about Erebor"

This seemed to grab her attention "Erebor? What about it?"

"I'm helping someone reclaim it. I'm putting together a company for the long journey ahead"

"That's huge" She couldn't hide the smile "So you're here to tell me that?" Lia prepared the tea and handed it to him

He accepted it and gently blew on it before taking a sip "I would like you to come along"

This certainly surprised her "M-me? Why?"

"Lia, in the time I've known you, you are a brave, strong, cleaver and kind hearted woman. The moment I found you in the pouring rain I knew that" He took another sip from his tea "I'm inviting you because I think it will be good for you and also get to know more about the dwarf kin"

Though she was honoured to be invited on such a thing, she didn't think she was ready for something like that "I'd rather not Gandalf. I'm still recovering from things in my...past"

"I know dear. This journey will have a lot of danger and we won't know what we will run into. Orcs are one I hope we won't encounter but I can't guaranteed we won't have unexpected surprises"

Just hearing the mention of orcs made her skin crawl "I've killed plenty in my life and will do it again. But this is something big that I don't think I'm ready for. Besides isn't there a dragon in Erebor?"

"We don't know that for sure the fire drake hasn't been seen since the attack. He could have gone back up north just simply stayed but we won't know unless we go"

"A-alright. But besides that about me coming along, I'm not sure if I'm the right person"

"We could use your skills. I'm sure Thorin will need a hand along the journey"

Lia stiffed "Thorin? Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain son of Thror king under the mountain?"

Gandalf smirked softly at her reaction "Indeed that one. He will be the leader of this company"

Her father would tell her many stories about the Durin royal family line.

"Gandalf" She began taking a seat in front of him "I'm honoured that you want me to come along and I owe you for saving me, but I can't. I fear I will lose myself if there was to be any encounters with orcs, I will only be a burden"

"You're never a burden love. From my point of view you would complete the company" Gandalf sat up from his seat and smiled down at her "You're a lot stronger than you think Lia. At least think about it. We will be gathering in the Shire at Bag end at 2 days in the evening. You'll notice a round green door with my inscription. You'll notice it when you see it"

"The shire? Are you dragging in hobbits now?" She couldn't resist a smirk.

"Just one. He's a burglar; goes by the name Bilbo Baggins"

He made his way to the front door and turned around before saying "Thank you for the tea Lia. Take care of yourself"

Lia watched as he left and closed the door behind him.

Sighing heavily she took the empty cups and placed them in the sink. It has been five years when Gandalf found her lying in the rain injured and needing help. He took care of her, healed her and helped her put together the cottage for her. He has done so much and now he was asking for her help and she backed out.

Lia wasn't scared of orcs; she just loses it when in sight. Revenge, slaughter and butcher are all she can think have when she sees them.

What would her family say?

A smiled appeared thinking about it. Her brother's would more likely encourage her to go, her mother would worry but support her choice and her father would be the proudest dad in all of middle earth.

Oh how she missed them, so dearly much.

Looking at her door she noticed where she had placed her bow and walked over to it. Her father had made it and had given it to her on her sixth birthday. Holding it she smiled at how beautifully crafted it was, it was an amazing sight for archery lovers.

"Well, I've never seen a hobbit before" She started to speak to herself "I would meet other dwaft's, but will they accept a half-breed? A woman at that?"

She couldn't answer this herself. There was only one way to find out and that was to go on this journey. That's it, her mind had been made.

Smiling to herself she ran around the place gathering everything she needed for her journey and hoped she would make it to the Shire on time.

Lia had no idea what she was getting herself into.

_**Two days later….**_

It had been a long journey but Lia had finally made it to the Shire at Bag end and now stood in front of the door that matched the description Gandalf told her. Listening closely she could indeed hear racket inside so she assumed this must be the right place.

Straightening herself she gave a knock at the door, and then waited for an answer.

A voice called out from the inside "No, no! I do not want any more visitors!" She didn't expect a response like that. However it sounded like he was coming closer to the door to answer it "I have enough on my plate. Go bother someone else!" The door flung open to reveal a very unhappy hobbit that stood there a little stunned to see her "O-oh I beg your pardon mama. I'm sorry for being rude I thought you were another dwarf"

"Well I'm part dwarf if that counts" She smiled softly "Lia Hunter at your service " She bowed lightly.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours"

"I was told this was the meeting spot, or have I got the wrong place?"

"I'm afraid not" He sounded annoyed "But so far you're the only one that hasn't just barged in without my approval. I appreciate it. However it's chilli out and I wouldn't just leave a woman outside" He finally stood aside to let her in "If you're hungry better hurry before the other's raid it all"

"Thank you Mr. Baggins"

Bilbo closed the door behind him "Please call me Bilbo. So, you said your part dwarf?" He asked as he kindly took her hooded cape and weapons.

"Indeed. I'm a half-breed, part dwarf part human"

"Well it's lovely to meet you Miss Hunter" He gave a much more comfortable smile at her.

"Please, Lia is just fine"

Lia turned to see Gandalf making his way towards her "I never doubted you for a second"

Smiling she came closer and gave him a warm hug "Thank you"

"For what love?"

"For inviting me and your right this will be good for me. Besides, I might be able to find a place to call home among dwarfs and finally see the homeland my father told me so about"

"My thought's exactly"

A few cheers were heard from the dining room and Bilbo let out a huff "They better not break anything"

Lia watched him leave and looked up at Gandalf "Is Bilbo the burglar?"

"That's him alright"

"Are you sure? He doesn't seem very pleased about all this"

"Oh he just wasn't expecting company. He'll be ok" They made their way towards the next room "Now, let me introduce you to the others"

"I already feel nervous" She admitted.

"It's ok to be. You've never met another dwarf besides your family so it will be strange at first, just be yourself"

Bufferflies fluttered in her stomach as they neared the dining room. Everyone in the room was eating at the remains of Bilbo's food who was running around trying to get his things back so they wouldn't break.

Laughter and cheers continued to rally on before Gandalf stomped his stick on the ground "Pipe down the lot of you" Racket continued however it was lowered.

Lia feeling shy shrunk back into the shadows of the next room.

"Come now dear don't be shy" He smiled softly before facing everyone again "Everyone I would like you to meet Lia Hunter"

Slowly Lia stepped forward into the room with her head hung low but eyes looking up at the group surrounding the table. She could feel so many eyes staring at her. Some in shock, some narrowed and other's held a smile at her.

Her finger's nervously twirled together and her rich brown-red hair hung over her shoulder and down her chest and dark eyes looked up shyly at the dwarfs. For the first time in her life she was faced with so many other dwarfs besides her family. It felt good to be around them already.

"Lia, this is Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori and Ori. Were still missing one but he should be too far away"

They gave a perlite nod at her as she did the same with a soft smile. _'Well so far so good'_

Gandalf continued "She will be going with us on this journey"

Dwalin right away spoke up "A woman? Really Gandalf? She will only slow us down and will expect us to protect her"

Lia expected something like this "I can promise you I can handle a weapon and defend myself with no trouble at all" She said softly.

"Yeah sure thing lassie" Dwalin gave a chuckle followed by a few other's at her.

Bofur spoke up "Dwalin don't be rude. She says she can handle it" He smiled brightly and showed her a spear seat next to him "Right here lassie, spear seat right next to me"

Lia smiled and sat down in the seat in front of her offered "Thank you"

She was feeling a little hungry after her journey and eyed the large amount of food covering from top to end on the table in front of her. Bread, vegetables, fuit and…meat! Oh how she craved for the meat like a normal dwarf, that defiantly came from her father's side. Reaching forward she grabbed a piece of freshly made bread, along with some potato's before raiding some chicken breast including a leg and a few sausages.

Lia looked about and spotted a juicy looking ham but was a little in short reach from it. Lucky for her Bofur noticed and just laid over the table to get it for her.

"Some ham for the lassie?" He smiled offering her the plate.

"Yes please!" He voice filled with glee as she carved away a few slices.

Fili stood up on the table with two jugs of Ale and offered her one "Do you drink Ale?"

She nodded and smirked seeing him place it down before everyone started throwing food at him to get off. It was kind of funny to watch them all.

"So tell us lassie" Dwalin swallowed a large about of fish "Why are you coming on this journey? There's gonna be a whole lot of danger out there"

"I know what to expect out in the wilderness. Dwalin was it?"

"Aye" He simply said.

Lia noticed the moment she entered the room that there was all different reactions to seeing her. However there was one particular dwarf who's eyes haven't been taken off her the for one second. Looking up and directly at him she remembered Gandalf introducing him was Kili.

His dark brown hair covered his forehead and hung slightly below his shoulders, brown eyes brighten the moment she looked up to see him. He wore a friendly smirk making her smile back at him. His smirk brightens more before giving a wink at her.

Wearing her smile still she shyly went back to her food and too took a bite out of the bread.

"Miss Hunter?" Ori asked besides Bofur "May I ask what you kin is?" His voice sounded so polite.

Lia smiled at the youngling "Well, I'm a half-breed" The moment those words fell out she had every pair of eyes staring at her.

"Really?" Balin asked.

She gave a soft nod "Yeah. I'm part dwarf and part human"

"That explains the height" Balin said.

"The love for meat" Bofur added

"And looks" Kili said out loud making the rest agree with laughter and Fili to hit him.

Balin continued "Miss Hunter-"

"Please Lia is just fine"

"Very well Lia. Where you from?"

"Just about a two day walk away from bag end, I grew up away from a lot and I guess I like the peace"

"Won't be a lot of peace on this journey, still time to back out" Dwalin continued to pile on.

It was like he didn't want her to come along. Honestly she wasn't that surprised since she was a woman "Don't worry Dwalin I'm not that easy to get ride off"

He grumbled a reply at her before noticing him, Fili and Bombur picking up a piece of fruit each to bite into them.

Lia had no idea what came over her but just saw her chance to show she was much different. In front of her were three cheese knifes and grinned softly at what she was about to do.

Swiftly she hit the table making the knifes fly in the air before grabbing them and aimed at the fruit. In seconds the knifes came in contact with each fruit as they half bit into them but stopped to see the knifes piercing the fruit, inches from there hand and face.

Silent filled the room seeing what just happened and all stared back at Lia. Dwalin stared at her with a small piece of fruit hanging from him mouth as he moved his hand away. Fili grinned seeing what she had just done and Bombur just simply took the knife out before eating it whole.

Lia simply smiled at Dwalin, hoping that proved she was good enough.

Finally cheers broke out and hands banged the table. She received pats on the back from Bofur and Ori as the noise continued.

"I love this woman!" Fili cheered.

"Back off I saw her first" Kili told him off with a smirk

"We'll see how far you get" The racket around the table started to build up again.

Kili gave a second wink at her before drinking his ale.

Lia didn't know how to take that. She only guessed she was just a woman and he could do it. She was still proud of her shining moment and saw Dwalin was still a little shocked at what she had done making her continue smirking.

It was nice getting to know everyone that would be joining the company. Balin was a very kind to her and seemed like a very wise old man. Bofur and Ori already liked her company and introduced her to the others during that evening. This was much better than what Lia expected.

The table was just about cleared from all the food and Lia has never felt so stuffed in her life. She felt a little bad thinking she should have asked Bilbo if it was ok but her hunger got in the way. However she remembered him saying if she was hungry then she better hurry before it was all raided. So she just took that as the offer.

Once everyone started scattering around and moving into different spots Lia sat up from hers and walked over to the wall to lean on it. She held her jug of ale in her hands that had been freshly filled by Fili once again and took largemouth full's from it.

"So, Lia was it?" Kili popped out of nowhere and leaned against the wall next to her.

"Indeed"

"Kili" He took her hand in his own "At your service" He placed a small kiss on top of her palm. His prickly beard tickled and the kiss was short but calming, she tried to hide the blush that was fighting to appear on her rosy cheeks.

Lia smiled at his kindness "Pleasure"

"Tell me Lia, how do you know Gandalf?" He asked taking a puff from his pipe he held in his hand.

"We've known each other for a short while and plus he saved my life"

"Really? How so?"

She fell silent unsure how to answer that question. Kili seemed to pick up quickly on this "I apologize if that's personal"

Lia weakly smiled "Maybe another time?"

"I understand" He went to turn and leave but was stopped by her hand placed over his shoulder.

Kili stared at her hand and back in her face. He had never seen such beauty before, coming from a half-breed who was part dwarf and human he saw a stunning creature the moment she stepped foot into the room.

"That doesn't mean I said for you to leave" She smirked "Tell me about yourself"

He smiled and leaned back in his spot and very close to her "Well my brother Fili and I are the nephews of Thorin" He saw her eyes light up

"Really?" She wasn't expecting this "My father would tell many stories about the Durin family line. He was a dwarf warrior in Erebor and was a big weapon enthusiast. He trained me since I was a little girl"

Kili smiled and stood straight "Walk with me?"

She did so and followed by his side as they continued there talk. From Lia's view he was quite tall for a dwarf, maybe four or 5 feet tall. She was at least an inch or two shorter than him and that surprised her since her father and brothers were much shorter than her.

He spoke to her about his family, how his brother and he didn't know there father much but their uncle was a big part of their life. He was there a lot for them and their mother, who was Thorin's sister, Dis. It was nice to be speaking with someone else for once it has been a long time since she's communicated with someone.

She was already looking forward to this journey.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori's voice was heard.

"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me" Fili said as he took the plate and tossed it to Kili who quickly caught it as Gandalf moved out of the way. Lia was impressed with his quick movement but was a little confused who he tossed it into the kitchen where Bifur caught it.

Lia moved aside a watched plates being thrown around. She gazed at Bilbo who was in panic mode and trying to tell the dwarfs to cut it out.

"Take that back. Excuse me!" More plates and bowls were tossed towards Kili and other's started to join in "That's my mother's West Farming pottery. It's over a hundred years old!"

Lia tried her best not to laugh at this as it looked like fun. In the other room she could hear the rest at the table banging the knives and forks in tone.

"And can you not do that? You'll blunt them"

"Ohh. You hear that, lads and lassie?" Bofur asked with a smirk "He says we'll blunt the knifes"

_Blunt the knifes, bend the forks!  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

The song had broken out now and Lia was amazed at how they all joined in together. It bought a bigger smile to her face.

_Cut the cloth and trail the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door!_

Lia started to tap her foot on the ground and bob her head from side to side with the tune. She laughed softly when a plate was thrown to her and she tossed it to Kili who smiled brightly back with a cheeky grin.

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl!  
Pound them up with a thumping pole!  
And when you've finished, if they are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

The song ended and cheers of laughter broke out in the kitchen as Bilbo pushed his way through to see what was broken. He was very surprised to see all his pottery had been washed clean and stacked up neatly on the table.

Three loud bangs were given at the front door and silent filled the room. Lia looked around her to see who spoke next. It was Gandalf.

"He is here"

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone I hope this was too OOC but I've done my best. I have other stories to update so I'll get back to this as soon as possible. Please review and ideas are always welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to those who read the first chapter. Reviews will be fantastic if you get the chance please. Here is the next update and please __**R&R**__._

* * *

The door was opened to reveal a dark haired dwarf looking up calmly. Lia smiled softly knowing she was now staring at Thorin Oakenshield himself. She stood back next to Bofur as the other's awaited for him to enter the hobbit's home.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice" He began to remove his coat "I wouldn't have found it at all if it had not been for that mark on the door"

Bilbo right away was confused "Mark? There is no mark on the door. It was painted a week ago!" He was fuming.

Lia smiled sadly at the poor hobbit. He may have been the first she's seen but she knew about them from stories and books. Bilbo was use to quiet and unexpected surprises and suddenly he had all these dwarves coming into his home even without his approval.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself" Gandalf looked at the hobbit and Thorin before continuing "Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce you to the leader of the company, Thorin Oakenshield"

Thorin looked upon the hobbit "So…this is the hobbit" He thought it was a joke "Tell me mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Parden me?"

"Axe or sword?" He fought the erg to roll his eyes "What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I do have some skills in conkers, if you must know but I fail to see why that's relevant"

"Thought as much" He smirked slightly "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar"

The others in the room all laughing softly knowing he was right. Lia didn't though as she thought he might be a little unfair on the hobbit who he just met. But if he spoke to the hobbit like this she could only imagine what he was going to say to her.

Thorin turned around to face the others before his eyes laid on Lia. He stared at her with a neutral look before facing Gandalf "What's a woman doing here?"

"I invited her Thorin she's coming along this journey"

He didn't look amused "I won't have a woman in the company, it's too dangerous"

"She's needed Thorin and whether you like it or not she's coming" His words were firm and final.

Thorin faced Lia once again and stepped closer to her not looking very thrilled "You're too short to be human yet you lack the appearance of dwarf. What are you?"

"I-I'm a half breed, both dwarf and human is in my blood"

He simply nodded "What is your name?"

She gave a slight bow "Lia Hunter"

However he gave a response she never expected "What is your given name?"

Lia stared at him unable to respond but Gandalf was quick to jump in "Thorin, is that really important?"

"It is. I don't want secrets kept from me. Besides '_Lia Hunter'_ sounds like something you just came up with"

Lia sighed softly knowing she will need to answer him "Farili Dwkak. But I much prefer Lia please" She could feel everyone's eyes on her now.

Thorin nodded before asking the same he did to the hobbit "What's your weapon choice?"

"Bow and arrow but I've got skills in daggers and I've experienced with swords in my life"

"Show me your bow"

Lia nodded and walked over to where Bilbo had placed it on top of her coat. Picking it up and facing Thorin she offered him the bow. He took it and lifted it up in line with is eyes, examining it and had a different look. A look of almost impressed.

The bow was made of wood and was perfectly curved with engraved designs Lia had done herself over the years. Everyone looked at the weapon amazed she had such a beauty, even Kili was very impressed.

"Where'd you get this?"

"My father made it for me"

Thorin gazed at her and back at the weapon before handing it back to her "Very well than"

Lia nodded and placed her bow back down on top of her coat and followed the others, but was surprised to see Kili had waited for her.

"Beautiful"

She gently smiled "Thanks Kili. The bow means a lot to me been in my life since I was a little girl"

He gave a smirk "It is an impressive bow. However I wasn't talking about that"

Lia narrowed her eyes tilting her head "I'm sorry?"

Kili laughed softly at her confusion. He thought it was cute "Come. You can sit with me and Fili if you like"

She followed him while shaking her head at him. He was a cheeky bugger.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

Thorin quietly ate at his bowl of soap in front of him as the other's listened in and drank ale. Lia sat between Fili and Kili picking at small cubes of cheese Bilbo had made up for her with what he had left over. He was kind as for most of them were.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms"

"All of them!"

"And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked.

Thorin sighed "They will not come"

The rest of the company murmured at the answer.

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone"

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo questioned.

Poor Bilbo must have not been told anything. Lia smiled gently in his direction as Gandalf turned to face to hobbit.

"Bilbo my dear fellow, let us have a little more light" He stood up Bilbo gave a nod "Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a single, solitary peak" Gandalf unfolded the roughed up paper onto the table for everyone to see.

Lia right away recognised what it was.

"The Lonely Mountain" Bilbo read out loud as he came back with a candle.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents…and the portents say it is time" Gloin spoke out.

Oin joined in "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. _When the birds of yore return to Erebor…the reign of the beast will end._"

Bilbo overheard and turned around from the pantry "What beast?"

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age" Bofur began to tell the hobbit as Lia listened in "Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals"

Bilbo frowned "I know what a dragon is"

Ori stood up from his seat with a brave face "I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"

Lia smiled brightly at Ori who looked like he was ready for it.

"Sit down" Dori said shoving his shoulder back into his seat.

Balin looked unsure "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us…but we number just thirteen and not thirteen of the best…or brightest"

Nori look offended "Who you calling dim?"

Everyone else started to get rallied up at Balin's comment thinking he just called them all stupid. Even Lia felt a little insulted but didn't react like everyone did.

"We may be few in number" Fili called out silencing the room "But we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf"

Kili jumped in "And you forget we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time"

Lia stared at Kili "How well do you know Gandalf?"

"Why do you ask?"

She looked back at Gandalf knowing he had to answer everyone, maybe not the answer they would want to hear.

"Oh, well no. I wouldn't say-"

"How many then?" Dori questioned.

"What?"

"How many dragons have you killed?"

Silence filled the room and Thorin looked at Gandalf waiting for him answer. Gandalf though remained silent with his mouth seeled, smoke from the pipe he just puffed seeping out slowly as he coughs softly.

"Come on, give us a number" Dori asked again but doing this just made everyone yell at each other, some climbing up onto tables and pointing fingers at each other. Lia remained silent and looked around her a bit shocked. She was not use to this and guessed it was a male thing.

She remembered her father and brothers sometimes argued but never as like this. She saw a few that looked like they were going to punch someone. Lia was thankful she had her mother's temper, most the time anyway.

Thorin finally saw enough was enough and stood up from his seat shouting in khuzdul which finally set silence from everyone. Every dwarf sat back in their seat and looked up at their leader.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for sixty years"

Lia remembered her father telling her the stories of Smaug, the fire drake of the north who had destroyed Dale and burned everything in its path. Her father was one of the few dwarf guards to survive the attack and had lost many friends that day.

"Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weight the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

Cheers filled the room and Kili placed his hand over her shoulder "Will you follow us?"

Lia grinned and shouted followed by Kili. It felt good to be surrounded by other dwarfs, something she's missed very much.

"You forget, the front gate is sealed" Balin said out loud silencing the room once again "There is no way into the mountain"

"That my dear Balin is not entirely true" Gandalf bought out an oddly shaped key for everyone to look at.

Thorin stared in disbelief "How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now" Gandalf handed him the key and Thorin held it in his hand examining it in wonder.

"If there is a key, there must be a door"

Lia wondered "Where is this door though?"

Gandalf looked beyond the map "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls"

"There's another way in" Kili grinned.

Lia smiled sadly "If we can find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed"

A sigh escaped Gandalf knowing she was right "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and cleaver, I believe that it can be done"

Lia grinned at the wizard now understanding why the hobbit was involved in all this "That's why we need a burglar"

"Hmm and a good one too. An expert I'd imagine" Bilbo said while Lia smiled at him. He had no idea still while everyone eyed him.

"And are you?" Gloin questioned.

Bilbo saw everyone was looking in his direction and turned around himself still confused "Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert!" Oin smiled with glee.

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life"

"Well Gandalf seems to think otherwise" Lia told the hobbit.

Balin sighed "I'm afraid I have to agree with mister Baggins. He's hardly burglar material"

"Aye, the wild is no place for a gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves. I'm still unsure about the woman coming along she might get herself hurt. The hobbit though I don't think he would last long"" Dwalin said

Lia sighed softly "I'm capable Dwalin, I'm ready for this and the wild can throw whatever it has at me it won't slow me down. Bilbo may not be what we all expected to be the burglar for this but he might surprise us. I think we should give him a chance"

"I agree" Kili added "There both fine"

The room began chattering more but didn't last long when Gandalf spoke up with his booming voice.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage"

Thorin now looked directly at Lia "Why have you invited a woman on this journey than?"

"Not this again Thorin" Gandalf grumbled "I've known Lia for a short time but she is a remarkable lady with fighting skills far better than most in this room. She was trained by the best who was her father and one of your grandfather's best warriors back in Erebor"

He looked directly at Lia "If your father is such a good fighter than how come he's not here? Who are your family anyway?"

Lia stared at him thinking over how to answer him as her stomach twisted uncomfortably. Everyone had their eyes on her waiting for her to answer. It was personal and he had no reason to know, however maybe if they knew a little more about her things might clear a bit.

"My mothers' human, fathers' dwarf and two older brothers are who are in my family. Gandalf's right my father's a good fighter and he would be here right now if he could to help you, including my brothers"

"Then why aren't they?"

He was going to make her say it. Gandalf noticed she was trying so hard not to show emotions trying to answer him.

"Why aren't you answering me-"

"My family's dead. Happy?" She blurted out not meaning to raise her voice at him but he was really getting on her nerve. Silence filled the room and everyone couldn't eye her anymore and instead looked away.

Lia felt very uncomfortable and cleared her throat softly "Excuse me" She sat up from her seat and quickly made her way out the room.

Bilbo wanted to say something to her but she simply walked right past him. He turned to face everyone "That's no way to treat a lady" He wouldn't have any woman mistreated in his home.

Gandalf knew she wanted to be alone so he didn't go after her and instead glared at Thorin "I agree. That was unfair Thorin"

"We've all suffered loss she's not the only one" He simply said.

"If you knew what she has been through than you would understand" Gandalf spoke out for everyone to hear "But that is no one's business to know and if she is willing to tell anyone she will when she's ready, for now just accept her in the company"

Thorin stared at him just showed nothing "She's still a woman, and he's just a hobbit"

"You asked me to find the fourteenth and fifteenth member of this company and I have chosen mister Baggins and miss Hunter. There's a lot more to them than appearances suggest. And they've got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including themselves. You must trust me on this"

Thorin gave silence as he thought this over, still not fully convinced but hoped he wasn't making a mistake "Very well. We will do it your way"

Bilbo looked almost to go into panic "No, no"

"Give him the contract"

Balin came back around to Bilbo "It's just the usual. Summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth"

"F-funeral arrangements?"

Thorin leaned closer to Gandalf "I cannot guarantee his safety. Neither the woman as well"

"Understood"

"Nor will I be responsible for their fate"

Gandalf was quite before giving a nod "Agreed"

Bilbo mumbled softly as he read the contract and everyone awaited for him to finish so he could sign the paper. He looked a little confused as he turned a page and looked up at everyone "Incineration?"

"Aye" Bofur said explaining "He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye"

Balin noticed he was looking a bit ill "You all right laddie?"

"Huh? Yeah. Just feel a little faint"

"Think furnace with wings"

"Air" Bilbo breathed heavily "I need air"

Bofur continued though "Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash"

Bilbo hummed for a second and looked up and back at everyone "Nope" He fell solid onto the floor with a thud.

Gandalf sighed heavily "Very helpful Bofur"

Oin and Balin helped Bilbo into his arm chair and Gandalf waited until he woke up from his fainting. The other's scattered around the house scavenging the last bits of food and relaxing for the evening before their long adventure tomorrow morning.

Lia was in the living room in front of the fire that had been lit before. She was in deep thought and stared into the blazing fire before her just thinking about everything, unsure if she should just leave or stay.

Thorin had made it clear he didn't trust her and now she had spoken of her families fate in front of everyone, she knew they would have more questions. If she could handle it maybe she could say small things but that's all she could handle.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to"

She recognised the voice belonged to Kili and saw him leaning in the door way staring at her giving his smug grin. Lia couldn't help but like that look he gave, it made her smile back.

"Just relaxing that's all. Make yourself comfortable"

Kili was happy to join in the warmth of the fire beside her. He was curious about the woman and what her life has been like, but knew the pain she must have suffered. He did think she was very beautiful and couldn't wait to see her skills once they began their journey in the morning.

Lia watched him make his way over sitting on the opposite side of another chair next to her.

Kili was the first to speak "I'm sorry if my uncle was a bit harsh on you, nothing personal it's just who he is with new people"

"It's fine really. But is he always like that?" She couldn't help but ask.

"No" He chuckled "He's a good man once you get to know him, he's just not that easy to gain his full trust"

Lia nodded "I understand" She shifted herself so she was facing him better "Tell me Kili, what you think will happen on this journey?"

"Honestly I have no idea" He admitted "But I do hope we'll be able to reclaim Erebor and rebuild to the damage"

She gave a sweet smile "I hope so too"

"Now you tell me Lia" He smirked "What's your story?"

"Story?"

"Yeah; you did say a bit around the table before but I would like to know a little more, about you if you don't mind of course"

Lia smirked and thought maybe she could tell him a bit "Well my family lived away from everything so I haven't really met other kins in middle-earth. I've met maybe a few evils but besides my family and Gandalf that's about it really"

"How come you lived away from everything?"

"My parents liked the peace. But that's all I know really I never asked why, I just enjoyed it and so did my brothers"

Kili smiled before it vanished "I'm sorry about your family"

That was nice of him to say she thought "Thanks Kili"

"I don't know what it's like to lose a family, but I do know what it's like to lose a father. He died in battle long ago and neither I nor Fili really knew him well enough sadly. But we had our mother and uncle in our lives and I couldn't imagine life without them"

Lia listened carefully to him as she smiled sadly "I know Thorin is a good man, he just has his ways. I'm sure we will get use to each other it will take time"

"I'm sure too" Kili replied and stood up from his spot walking towards to fire, standing in front of it for a moment before turning around to face her "I've been wondering about something. You say you're a half breed, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-six"

He wasn't expecting someone so young "That would make you the youngest dwarf in the company. I thought I was the youngest"

"Really? How old are you?"

He cleared his throat softly "Seventy-seven"

Lia snicked softly at his reply "You're still the youngest male"

"Yeah that's true" He gave a goofy smile making her smirk "Your mother was human, right?"

"Indeed. She birthed me at an older age of forty-eight. I think I was unexpected but my family loved me. If they were here today they would have encouraged me to come along so I know I'm here for a reason. I'm just glad I'm here, it's finally sunk in now"

"Well" Kili moved closer to her, very close. Only in hand reach now as sat on the chair arm she sat on looking down at her. His hand brushed a little hair that hung down her face behind her ear to gaze into her dark eyes smirking at her "I'm glad you're here too"

The two stared at each other for a moment and all that was going through Lia's head was why he acted so different towards her. She felt a little nervous but couldn't find her voice or move at all.

Hearing the sound of a throat clearly bought the two's attention towards the hallway to see Thorin, not looking very amused.

Kili's eyes widen and bolted up from his spot, taking an inch of two steps away from Lia showing nothing was going on.

Thorin had his eyes on Lia "Miss Hunter. I wish to speak with you, in private" He turned away and waited for her to follow.

Lia looked back at Kili who gave a smile followed by a cute wink making her blush a little. She turned away and followed Thorin. She couldn't hide to smile that fought to show but quickly hid it once she was in front of Thorin at the other end of the hall.

"What do you wish to speak about?" She asked very curios.

Thorin huffed softly "Are you absolutely certain, you want to join this journey?"

Was he really going to do this again? Lia was getting a little tired having to go over this once more "I'm defiantly sure. I've lived in the wilderness my whole life and I know what we might encounter along the way. I may look like just a fragile woman to you but just like Gandalf said I've got excellent skills" She paused for a moment to take a breath "Besides I need to do this. I want to see Erebor and help you reclaim it. I may look human but I'm more dwarf than you think"

Thorin listened carefully to her words and thought them over. He wasn't satisfied about her joining she most likely was going to be in the way. Above all she was going to be a distraction for Kili, who he noticed had his eyes on her all night.

"What happened to your family?"

Lia stared taken back from the question. That wasn't his business to know and she wasn't going to tell neither him nor anyone anytime soon.

"Thorin I'd rather not speak of it" She softly said "It happened a while ago and I don't see why you have to know that"

"You're already keeping too many secrets to yourself"

"With good reason" She once again didn't mean to raise her voice at him but he was treading on very thin ice right now "I'm sorry but I'm not telling every little detail about me. That's something you're going to have to deal with. Maybe in a later time I'll speak about it but right now I hardly know anyone"

"You seem to be very close to Kili already"

"If you want him to keep his distance from me than you should speak to him, but I hope you don't because he is someone I'm going to call a friend along with everyone including you on this journey"

Thorin stared at him like he was trying to read her but he found it a little difficult. She was defiantly hiding a lot but he wasn't going to get anything from her right now.

Finally he broke the silence "We'll leave at sun rise. Be ready" He then made his way past her.

She nodded and waited for him to leave before finally letting out a sigh. Thorin was not what she was expecting, although so far he was a good leader but hoped he wasn't to question everything about her.

Voices were heard and she turned around to see Bilbo walking towards her not looking very pleased.

"Bilbo?"

"Lia"

She stopped him for a moment "I know you're scared but you don't need to be. I'm sure you will do fine on this journey"

"I won't be coming"

She blinked "Why not?"

"Because I'm a hobbit" He sighed softly unsure what to say "This journey isn't for me I'm not the right one to go. I've never stolen, never held a sword or seen anything outside the shire"

"Aren't you even curios?"

"I use to be when I was a little lad. But that's just an old fantasy"

"Bilbo" Lia gave a gentle smile "When Gandalf asked me to come along I told him I couldn't"

"What made you change your mind?"

"After doing quick thinking over it I knew I needed to go, for my family. They would have wanted me to"

Bilbo smiled sadly and cleared his throat "This is different" He went to leave again but stopped himself turning back to her "I wish you luck Lia and very nice meeting you" With his final words he went to his room for the rest of the night.

Lia was disappointed Bilbo wasn't going to come along; he was a big part in this if only he would think it over at least. He might change his mind in the morning but she wasn't going to push it anymore.

Right now Lia sat outside of the hobbit home at the front steps staring into the sky. It was a beautiful clear night she could see so many stars, something she hasn't seen in a while due to the cloudy weather where her home was.

Fili did have a quick chat to her and said he was looking forward having her around. He even apologized for his brother's behaver towards her not that he bothered her but she could see kindness in both the brother's eyes.

Bofor was a fun guy to just have a pipe smoke with and have a casual chat too. She will indeed join him one time when she gets the chance. Lia could see herself already liking the dwarves but some were still unsure, soon they will change their mind she will make sure of that.

As she was in deep thought soft humming could be heard coming from inside the hobbit home and Lia listened.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day,  
To find our long-forgotten gold._

Lia remembered her father sang this song to her and her brother's. She could have sworn she heard her father's voice singing along with the dwarves inside the home and hummed softly along with the tone.

_The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light._

She only hoped she wouldn't break down during this journey.

* * *

_So I know a lot of this chapter of written from the movie sorry if that annoys anyone however further chapters will have more of my words. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Ideas are always welcome._


	3. Chapter 3

_To me it sounds like I'm just rewriting the screen from the movie and just adding in another character. Oh well I'm having fun and don't care really lol. Here is the next chapter and hope everyone enjoys. Please __**R&R**__ and ideas are always welcome._

* * *

It wasn't a long night for anyone since they needed to head of early. Most of the dwarves slept across the floor and in odd places like on top of the table and under it. Once Lia had returned back inside she made herself comfortable on the sofa she was sitting in before and had a pretty good night's sleep in that.

Her legs were curled up tightly against her body and head rested on top of her hands placed over the arm chair. She did keep waking up from the snoring from the other dwarves around her and it was a sound she missed hearing.

Her brothers were the worst snorers ever but she has been told herself she snores though she never believed this. After so many silent night's it was that that slowly comfort her back to sleep.

When morning came Lia snuggled more into her arms as the sun rays just started to peak over the hills. Opening her eyes she was greeted with the amazing view from outside the window of the beautiful sky colours and sunlight.

She let out a stretch and sat up from her seat and then wondered if anyone else was up. Looking around her she saw everyone was still sleeping and smirked at the sight of them.

"_Khazad"_ She whispered to herself and sat up tiptoeing out of the area.

As she passed familiar faces she couldn't help but stop when she came to Fili and Kili. Both the brothers lie close together and saw the brother bond they had just with them sleeping. Her brother's had a strong bond as well they did everything together. But they always included her in there little games, she could never ask for better brothers.

She watched Kili for a longer moment just thinking how adorable he looked. He seemed very sweet but heck the guy hasn't taken his eyes off her since she arrived. Well, he wasn't now but you get the picture.

Lia than walked into the kitchen area and decided to wait for the other's to wake before getting sorted, but didn't end up waiting long when one did enter the room.

"At least someone in the company is an early bird"

Lia looked up to see Dwalin "Morning Dwalin"

"Ya all set?"

Lia hummed softly in thought "I believe I am" She noticed he wasn't negative like last night. Maybe her little bold move proved something "Dwalin, are you still ok with me coming along? You didn't seem that confident last night"

He gave a chuckle at her "Nah lassie. Tis' not that I don't like you I just don't want a woman getting hurt. A woman traveling in this kind of journey is very risky; however you've proved ya talents last night an' you seem to believe in ya self"

Lia gave a gentle smile "I appreciate you concern Dwalin but I won't get hurt"

"Can you promise that?"

She shook her head "No"

Dwalin sighed heavily at her response "At least you're honest"

Within the next hour everyone had woken up now and started to gather everything they needed before taking off. Lia was outside with the pony she was given by Balin packing up her belongings and getting to know her fury friend.

"Hey beautiful" She whispered stroking the ponies forehead and giggled softly hearing him nicker softly at her.

The creamy coat and silver mane brushed against her skin as she rubbed his neck, patting him and continually saying _'good boy'_.

"Looks like I'm your rider so don't you go crazy on me" She soft spoke to the animal and stared into his eyes.

She noticed a lot in him. He was calm, brave and yet something else.

"_Ghunum"_ She whispered in Khuzdul "Don't worry, you won't be much longer"

"You usually speak to animals?"

She turned around to see Fili smirking at her.

"Sometimes, why does that bother you?" She snicked lightly.

"Not at all, but careful Throin might think you're insane" He joked at her.

"Well prince Fili, I believe in affection towards a living thing with a good heart no matter how hairy they are"

Fili smiled gently before letting out a soft chuckle "Careful what you say, you never know who might be listening. Maybe someone like my brother for instants, he'll take it too literary"

"Should I be afraid of your harmless brother?"

"Never, but he's taken a liking to you just so you're aware"

Lia tilted her head at his words "How so?"

Fili noticed Kili was coming towards them and quickly spoke "You'll see"

Lia narrowed her eyes before shaking her head with a gentle laugh.

Kili saw his brother and Lia speaking to one another and started to head over to them but was stopped by his uncle who came out of nowhere.

"I need you to stay focused Kili"

He wasn't sure what he meant "I-I am uncle"

"Good. Don't let a pretty face distract you on this journey"

Ah, so that is what he meant. He didn't mind nor care what his uncle thought about Lia, she was a beautiful woman and didn't want to leave her side on their journey. He finally came up to the two of them with a cute grin "Morning Lia"

She smiled at him "Morning Kili"

Fili eyed the two of them seeing their string gaze for a short moment before letting out a cough "If you two are done staring we should start saddling up. That's if you're done talking to the pony, Lia"

"I'm allowed to if I please" She told him off with a snicker before leaping up onto her stead "So am I going to be riding alone or are you two gentlemen going to keep me company?"

The brothers were happy to keep the young lady company for a while until their next stop. The three stuck back at the end of the company as they all rode ahead through the green grass and tall trees out of the shire.

Most had complained it was a waste of time coming here, that they would have gotten a head start if they had left a day earlier but Gandalf insisted the hobbit was going to show up sooner or later.

Lia didn't hear any of this since she was busy speaking with Fili and Kili about each other's families and stories.

"Kili and I were only youngsters at the time and we would get into all sorts of trouble" Fili began with a grin at the memory "We lived in the Blue Mountains and were never allowed to leave the area. Kili had a bright idea to go though and I followed knowing he was going to get himself into trouble, I'm glad I did since I found him stuck under a tree root"

Kili chuckled "I was chasing a rabbit. I thought if I could get a good kill uncle would be proud of me"

"Uncle is proud of you no matter what" Fili reminded him before continuing "I tried to get him out but I wasn't able to, and it was getting dark so I knew I couldn't leave him alone. I stayed with him all night until morning came and uncle showed up with a search party"

Lia let out a soft laugh bringing a smile to the brothers "I think it's cute"

"Lia, are you comfortable talking about your brothers?" Fili asked hoping he didn't cross some sort of line.

She thought for a moment with a sad smile remembering things, not realizing she started to speak out loud "My brothers; Morar and Garn" She exhaled softly "They were inseparable, a bond never broken and stuck by each other's side. They would drag me into all sorts of mischief, tell me their lame jokes, smoke the finest pipe weed under the starry night, and protect me….no matter what"

Lia gave silence and stared ahead, lost in thought for a wee moment before feeling a hand on her shoulder by Kili "You ok?"

She nodded "Just lost myself there for a minute"

Fili exhaled "I'm sorry if I've upset you Lia"

"Both of you don't need to worry about me at all, I'm quite alright" She gave a smile to Fili "Besides, I like talking to the two of you"

"Oi youngsters!" Dwalin called out front the front "Were wagering weather the hobbit will show up for not. So far only Gandalf and Oin think he'll show"

"I don't think he'll turn up" Fili admitted "He looked pretty terrified and to top it off he fainted"

"Because of Bofur scared the living day lights out of him describing how it was to be burned alive" Lia added "No one gave him a chance"

"I have to agree" Kili smiled sadly "Sure at first I thought he was fine but I don't think he was the right one for being a burglar"

Lia sighed before grinning "Master Dwalin! He'll show, just give him time"

"It's your coins lassie" He replied gathering other's wagers.

Kili smirked softly "You really think he'll show?"

"I do believe he will, I have faith in him"

"You seem pretty confident" Fili had a fun idea "Why don't we make the wager a little more interesting?"

"Do tell" Lia was curios herself.

"If he is a no show, you have to give Kili a kiss" He almost cacked up laughing with the looks both Lia and Kili gave him "On the cheek of course"

"And if he does show up?" Lia tried her best to hide the rosy blush that fought to appear on her cheeks.

Fili hummed in thought for a second "If he does, then I get a kiss on the cheek?"

"Ok that's no fair" Kili wanted to protest.

Fili simply grinned "You think he'll show?"

"W-well no but-"

"Then you have nothing to worry about"

Kili sighed and just hoped he was a no show, even though there was that feeling inside of him screaming he was going to any minute.

Not long after everyone heard a voice yell out behind them.

"Wait!"

Lia turned around on her pony and smiled brightly to see the hobbit she never lost faith in. Everyone stopped and were quite surprised to see the hobbit had actually turned up.

"Wait!" Bilbo gave a final call out with his arms waving in the air, holding the contract in one as the paper flapped in the wind as he ran.

He finally came to a stop holding up the contract in his hand "I signed it" He announced walking over to Balin.

Balin took it and examined it "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield"

Thorin looked annoyed but simply nudged his pony to continue "Give him a pony"

"No, no, that won't be necessary" He would rather walk "Thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot"

Lia moved aside next to Fili as the brother's picked up Bilbo under his arms and placed him on the spare pony in front of them.

"Glad to see you came, Bilbo" Lia said to him.

Bilbo gave a nerves smile "Well Lia, your words kind of helped"

"How so?"

"Just like your family wanting you to come, my mother would have wanted me to go" Bilbo gave a look ok disgust realizing he was on a pony for the first time in his life. He got a little worried about his allergy's, but left it for now trying to figure out how to control the pony.

Lia couldn't help but giggle softly at how Bilbo was doing when she noticed a bag of coins of being tossed to her.

"There you go, Lia" Nori chuckled.

She grinned softly and tucked the coins away in her belt and then realizing about Fili's silly wager. Sighing she leaned over to Fili, cupping on side of his cheek pulling him closer to her and placing a soft peck on his other cheek.

"Oh, I like that" Fili snickered softly and only cackled louder seeing Kili giving puppy eyes at the two of them.

"Of course you do" Lia rode in the middle once more between the brothers.

"Do I still get one? Since I've been kind to you" He pled.

"Maybe another time" She teased.

"How about this" Fili spoke up "I'll race you to that large tree up ahead and whoever wins gets a kiss" He pointed at the only large tree in the distance not far from the company.

Lia stared at him a little worried "Do I get a say in this?"

"Not really. I can make it more interesting too" He trotted up with Kili beside him and called out to everyone "Oi! Whoever gets to that tree first gets a kiss from Lia"

Lia stared in shock as not only Fili and Kili, but Ori, Bofur and Bomur took off ahead of the company racing to the tree.

"You all better not tie!" She shouted out before laughing.

Gandalf chuckled and pulled back beside her "How you doing, Lia?"

"Not so bad Gandalf"

"Are you glad you came?"

She nodded "Defiantly. I just hope…"

He right away noticed her going silent "What my dear?"

Lai exhaled "I just don't want to mess up"

"You won't Lia, I have faith in you"

"I know you do Gandalf, but you know me I worry about a lot of things"

"Lia my dear, it's ok to be afraid. Just don't forget you have me right by your side and your making friends" He looked up and smiled looking ahead "Looks like we have a winner"

Lia looked in the direction and noticed Kili had come first and happily galloped back with the others behind him. She continued to wear a smile watching him quickly coming back to her and right back next to her.

"Do I get one now?"

How could she refuse the look he was giving her?

Lia smiled sweetly and leaned towards him placing a kiss on his stubble beard cheek.

"Happy?"

He gave a wicked grin "Very"

The company had made camp on a cliff side late that afternoon. It had been a long day so far and everyone was already tired and hungry. Supper was made and everyone made out their spot where they would sleep for the night, all scattered on the rocky ground or around the camp fire to keep warm.

Lia sat next to Fili and Kili once more, smoking her pipe and blowing out solid circles continuing chatting with the brothers not so loud to wake the others.

"Your both cheeky buggers you know that?" Lia smirked.

"I'll try to get one on the lips next time" Kili winked making Fili chuckle softly.

She wasn't sure how to respond to that and instead just laughed along.

The silent night of broken when a screech was heard in the distance, echoing across the land and piercing their ears. Lia sat silent with wide eyes knowing the sound all too well, looking out over in the dark lands where anything could happen.

Bilbo who had woken up was by the horses at the time and slowly made his way closer to the edge before looking the brother's and Lia "What was that?"

Kili kept a neutral look looking a Bilbo "Orcs"

Bilbo quickly walked over to them "Orcs?"

"Throat cutters" Fili began with his pipe near his lips "There'll be dozens of them out there"

Kili continued "These lands are crawling with them. They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep"

Lia closed her eyes at the words she heard and shivered slightly. He was right though, they did strike in the late hours of the night and at the most unexpected times.

"Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood"

She frowned at him hearing this and it was something she would rather not hear about. But if she couldn't handle this how was she going to handle it if they confronted them.

Bilbo looked quite worried and scared, turning his back to them to look out into the darkness. Fili and Kili looked at each other before chuckling softly.

"That's not funny" Lia firmly said giving them a firm stare.

The brothers looked up and towards her noticing her changed and unhappy tone.

"Orcs are blood thirsty beasts and are never to be joked about" Her tone filled with hate, and the brother's noticed this.

"It was just a joke, Lia" Kili tried to explain not realizing how much he had hurt her.

"You think that's funny?"

Silence was set as Thorin came forward not looking pleased.

"You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it" Kili now had not only angered his uncle but Lia as well.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world" Thorin snarled softly walking away from them.

Balin came forward towards them calmly "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs"

This got Lia's full attention and gazed at Balin for a short moment than directly at Thorin who has his back turned.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first"

Lia's father had told her many stories about the ancient kingdom of Moria, how he fought and tried to reclaim it besides his friends and brothers. She knew everything that happened that day, but felt to need to listen to Balin.

"Moria had been taken by the legions of Orcs, led by the vilest of their entire race: Azog the Defiler"

Lia's skin paled hearing the familiar name and wished not to hear again. She stared at Balin showing her full attention not noticing Fili glancing at her, noticing her fearful eyes.

"The giant Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began….by beheading the king"

Lia's eyes closed just hearing the quick slash by the blade, taking the head clean off. She looked at Thorin's back just thinking that maybe they were not so different after all. If only he knew, then maybe he would understand her pain.

She could had sworn she heard the battle cry roar of Azog through her ears, the heart broken scream of Thorin as she continued to listen to Balin's story.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know" Balin felt silent for a short moment and looked up "We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us" He gave a slight smile looking at Bilbo and Lia "That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc, stood alone against this terrible foe"

The roars and metal clanging together sang through Lia's mind, just picturing the battle like she was there herself.

"His armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield"

Silence was set for a brief moment before Lia heard the scream of pain by the pale orc, the slice from the blade running through his arm wiping it clean off from him. It wasn't said by Balin, but she knew that's what happened. She didn't dare say a word worried she was going to slip something.

"Azog the defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated. But there was neither feast nor song that night. For our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then…there is one who I could follow. There is one….I could call king"

Lia breathed out like she had been holding her breath the whole time, and let out the words on the tip of her tongue "My father was there…"

Everyone's eyes on her now noticing they had woken up from over hearing Balin and were now staring at her.

Lia continued "I could see so much pain and loss in his eyes when he told me the story. That day changed him so much; he wasn't the same dwarf he used to be anymore. But he never gave up on that battle like so many others including those who died"

Balin smiled sadly "I don't think I knew your father, but I'm sure he fought with all his might and helped us that day. Thorin's brother, Frerin, died in battle that day as well. Along with Fili and Kili's father" He gazed at the brother's seeing them lower their heads in sorrow.

Lia never realized that she wasn't the only one that has suffered loss in life. She had to remember that everyone here had been through so much as well, that she wasn't alone.

"And the pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked curiously.

Thorin came walking back "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago"

Lia frowned softly, knowing very well that he was wrong. She noticed Balin and Gandalf sharing the same look as well but no one said a word.

She sat their quietly, thinking to herself before feeling her eyes grow tired slowly. Tapping the ashes out of her pipe and storing it back with her other belongings she stood up from her spot brushing herself down.

"Lia"

Looking down she saw both Kili and Fili staring at her, a look given that they were sorry.

"We didn't mean to hurt you" Kili softly said.

She knew they didn't but it still wasn't funny. A simple nod was given from her and made her way over next to Bofur where she laid down to sleep for the night.

However she was wake for quite a while, small tears leaked from her eyes and tried her best not cry herself to sleep. Just thinking about what had happened, both Balin's and her father's stories repeating in her mind, it saddened her.

Slowly she shut her eyes letting the darkness take her and hoped she would be ok by tomorrow.

The next morning came a lot quicker than Lia expected. She figured she must have gone to bed a little later than usual. Her eyes opened to be sighted with a view she'll ever forget. The sun hadn't come out just yet but the sky had a beautiful pinkish with a mixture of orange behind the clouds.

Lia sat up in her spot letting out a long stretch and rubbing sleepy eyes. Looking around herself she noticed once again she was the only one up. She was always an early bird, her brothers would sleep in so much that one time her mother poured water all over them to wake them up. It was a fun morning, because it turned into a water fight and everything was soaked.

She smirked at the memory and started to brush her hair getting the knots out before tying it mid length, letting the rest of her hair hang over her shoulder and a few locks over the sides of her face.

Some bread was stored away safely in her bag she had managed to save from the dinner table the night before at Bilbo's, it was such beautiful bread.

She sat by the edge picking at the bread, not realizing someone stood behind her.

"Morning"

Lia almost jumped out of her skin but relaxed seeing it was only Kili "Morning Kili"

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you"

"You just startled me is all"

Kili sat by next to her looking ahead where the sun was just starting to rise "It's beautiful"

"The view or me?" She joked remembering he had said it back at Bilbo's.

Kili snickered looking at her "Both"

Lia flushed trying to hide her face but it was too late before Kili noticed "You're quite adorable when you do that"

She smirked at him "I-it's not….I mean…." She stumbled on her words and now felt a little silly.

When silence was given Kili spoke "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Not at all" She sighed gently "I guess I've been on my own for a while and have grown use to it, I forget what it's like to have other's around you. Being in this group I've laughed and smiled, something I haven't done for a long time"

"Everyone here cares about you Lia, including Thorin. Though he may not show it but he really does care"

"Kili"

Both turned their heads around to see Thorin standing not far from them "Start packing up and saddle the pony. We'll leave shortly"

Kili stood and did as he was told. Once he was gone Lia saw Thorin looking at her now, giving silence before exhaling "He's right"

Lia smiled brightly hearing this from him.

"I worry about your safety and what could happen"

"No need to worry Thorin, I'm fine"

He nodded and turned away heading back towards the company, leaving Lia smiling brightly.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Ideas are always welcome as well._

_Khazad – Dwarves_

_Ghunum – Lonely_

_Thanks for reading everyone and for those who are unsure the words above are in Khuzdul the dwarves language. Ideas are always welcome and don't forget to review please._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to those who reviews and here is the next chapter. More feedback will be wonderful. Please R&R and ideas are always welcome._

**_Warning: _**_Small nudity._

* * *

It had been a long journey and there was much more to go still bur now and just when the journey was going smoothly the weather had other ideas, which most the dwarfs complained about. Dark clouds surround the lands, thunder cracked above and the heavy rain drenched everything below.

The pony's hoofs sloped through the muddy ground as the company continued their journey ahead, and it wasn't the most remarkable time for them.

Bofur was annoyed he wasn't able to smoke his pipe weed with the rain pouring over him, everything was wet and no one had any dry weed to spear for him.

Lia gathered as much water in her skin bottle just in case knowing if anything was the happen she would have spear water on her. The rain didn't bother her as much as it did for the others, though wasn't very pleased with the amount of mud covering all over her.

She wiped her face when a clump of mud landed on her from the ponies hoof, huffing softly hoping this wouldn't get worse.

Dori than spoke up "Mister Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done"

Lia laughed gently at his response. It would have been nice if something could be done, but they had to suffer it until the rain passed.

Gandalf continued "If you wish to chance the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard"

Bilbo wondered about this "How many other wizards are there?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the white. Then there are the two of blue wizards, I don't quite remember their names, it's been so long"

Lia smiled gently "Don't forget Radagast the Brown, the gentle soul who loves the company of animals"

"Oh indeed, I would never forget about him Lia. I would say he's a pretty good wizard" He explained to Bilbo who listened in "He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too"

"How so, Gandalf?" Lia asked.

"Evil will always look to find a foothold in this world" Gandalf gave a short response, but Lia understood.

The ride continued for a while longer and so did the rain. But not long after it finally did stop and the company sighed with relief.

"Finally" Dori exhaled.

After a while longer everything seemed to dry out quickly. The company got off the muddy trail and went along the meadow grass, doing this showed just how much mud covered everyone.

"Lia, it looks like you've been rolling in the mud" Kili pointed out with a laugh.

Lia looked at herself and saw he was right. All the mud from the trail had covered most of her body, including her face. The pony she rode was not so creamy any more and more of a brown bay now.

Looking up she smirked at him "At least I'm not as bad as you" Kili had mud all in his hair like he had dunked it in a bucket of mud. In fact, just about every dwarf was just as bad as she looked, all except Gandalf who had taken it more careful throughout the rain.

He had heard over and looked ahead "There are some water springs not too far from up, if everyone wanted to get cleaned up. It will be a while before we make camp"

Thorin thought this over and considered it "Very well, but we can't stay for long"

"A quick stop won't hurt. Besides, everyone would feel better without the dry clumps of mud weighing on them"

The thought of getting cleaned up made Lia feel much better, since she hasn't bathed since she left her cottage that night.

They made their way around a rocky hill and past the large trees before they were faced with a clear watered spring. Lia thought it was a beautiful sight. She couldn't wait to get clean. It was that moment it struck her.

She was going to bath, with dwarves?

The thought of it made her blush knowing it was going to be very awkward for them and her.

Everyone stopped and got off the ponies and Lia saw Gandalf coming over to her.

"Lia, there is another water spring on the other side of those trees if you're interested. I thought it would make you a little more comfortable" He smiled kindly.

"Thank you Gandalf, I'll head there now"

Lia was grateful there was another water hole it would give her more privacy. She was prepared if something like this would happen. Her brothers weren't shy and neither was she when they bathed they just got used to it.

No one noticed where she was going but did over hear Gandalf telling Thorin where she was going, knowing he probably asked him.

She pushed her way through the large shrubs and was confronted with the water hole. The clear water made her smile at the sight; she would be back before anyone knew it.

Lia slipped out of the clothes she wore and placed them over a tree branch to dry a little. She dipped her foot into the water before fully sliding in, exhaling at the coolness and got to work getting herself clean.

Meanwhile, back at the top of the rocky hill, Fili and Kili were just about to get their clothes off when Kili notice the edge of another water spring behind the trees and shrubs.

"Hey, there's another"

Fili didn't see the point of changing "You can use it if you wish, just don't do anything stupid"

Kili rolled his eyes at his brother but still thought it was already crowded around and having one all to himself would be a nice change.

He rushed over to it with no one noticing his disappearance as well.

Kili got to the edge and smiled not seeing anyone. Once out of his clothes he hoped into the water and sighed at the feeling, than started to clean his muddy arms.

He took a breath in and ducked under for a moment and resurfacing again. It felt nice to get clean again after a long ride.

Lia was behind the large rock in the middle of the spring water and never heard anyone coming or entering the water. She was busy washing the mud from her body and as well dunked her head underwater for a moment and surfacing.

Kili stopped what he was doing as he heard something coming from behind him. Turning around he was only faced with the large rock, but the soft water sounds continued.

Slowly, he moved himself around the bolder rock to have a look. He was sighted with Lia facing him, eyes closed as she rubbed her shoulders and face.

His eyes widen at the sight, never before seeing such beauty. He does admire Lia from the first time he laid eyes on her but seeing her like this was something he probably won't see again. He had no idea what to do or if he should say anything.

His eyes drifted down her creamy neck before stopped at her exposed chest and thought his heart stopped for a second. This was wrong and he knew it, but couldn't bring himself to speak or move

Not long after Lia's eyes had opened and stared at Kili in front of her. She let out a small gasp that almost sounded like a squeak and tried to fold her arms over her chest.

"Kili!" She tried not to raise her voice so the others could hear "What are you doing?"

Kili shook his head and finally found his voice "I-I'm sorry I heard a noise and-"

"Were you spying on me?" She ducked herself a little under the water until it reached her neck.

"N-no, no, never. I didn't know what to say"

Lia sighed heavily "Well, why aren't you with your brother?"

He gave a shrug "I thought this one was free, it was crowed up there"

"You shy?" She couldn't help but grin

"No" He protested nervously.

Lia remembered they were together naked in clear view and looked away clearing her throat "Fine. If you really want to, you can use this one as well"

"Really?"

"It's not something new. I bathed with my brothers for years"

Kili smirked and gave a sudden splash towards her making her gasp slightly and threw one right back at him right away. Two continued this back and forth for a bit, hoping the others couldn't hear them and tried to keep the volume down. Lia laughed softly as she stopped and stared at him, seeing he had come closer now.

"What are you doing?" She questioned seeing his cheeky grin appear.

"You ticklish?"

Her eyes widen and right away tried to get away from him, moving herself around the large rock and snickering softly at his cheeky behaver. Kili chuckled as he caught up behind her and splashed more water against her back.

"Kili!" She giggled, forgetting they were both still together like this. She was just having a little fun.

She spun around only to be met with a squirt of water from Kili as he spat it out of his mouth. Lia followed and blew one back like a whale hole causing him to laugh. She quickly moved back around to rock to get away and looked behind her to see if he followed.

Seeing he wasn't behind her now she figured he was on the other side, however once she turned back around she bumped into Kili and squeaked at him.

"You can't escape me" He chuckled.

"You aren't being a gentleman right now"

"Who ever said I was?" He stared at her with a smile as she covered her mouth to hold in her laugh, not knowing why she found this amusing. She just couldn't help it.

Kili's eyes than drifted to her shoulder and at that moment his smile disappeared.

Lia noticed this and stared at him confused "What's wrong?" She asked but didn't get a response from him.

His hand moved towards her, over her milky skin and gently brushing over her shoulder where the scar laid. Lia's eyes widen knowing what he was looking at and everything seemed to freeze around her.

'_No…not that. Please don't tell me he can see it!?'_ but he could see it clearly.

Kili stared at the scar he found curios, not realising how much this was scarring Lia. Licking his lips he breathed out what he thought the scar looked like "Is…is that a bite mark?"

It looked like something with sharp teeth had bit into her shoulder repeatedly, making it a deep scar on her skin. He had no idea Lia was very afraid now.

She breathed heavily and finally moved away from him and covered herself once more looking away in shame "K-kili, I need to get out"

He knew right away she didn't want him to look so he turned around and closed his eyes, waiting for her to get out and get changed in new clothes.

Lia did this as quite as she could not wanting the others to hear or cause a scene. She felt her eyes swell up and gave once last glance at him "Don't you dare say anything to anyone"

He opened his eyes once he heard her leave and cursed softly, knowing he just ruined their friendship. Signing he finished off, got dressed and headed back as well.

Lucky, no one suspected a thing.

The company continued their journey and no one had noticed anything. Lia still hang in the back with Fili and Kili but was in front of them. Fili saw her avoiding them and looked at Kili.

"Is she ok?" He whispered softly.

Kili looked at him and back in front not knowing how to explain it "I…don't know"

"Lia just doesn't seem herself, should we ask?"

"Don't" His answer was too quick "It doesn't matter"

Fili continued though "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, maybe"

"Well, are you going to tell me or will I ask Lia?"

"Ok, ok. Lia was in the same water hole with me"

Fili almost burst out laughing "Oh come on, that's pretty funny. So you saw her….body, and she's upset?"

"No, it's not that. In fact that was the part she was ok with"

"So what was it?"

The brother's didn't know that Lia could hear every word they were saying. She spun around on the pony and glared at Kili "Not a word"

"Lia I-" Kili tried to say something.

"Not. A. Word" Her personality completely changed when she was in a bad mood and the brothers quickly picked up on this after what happened the other night with their little joke.

Kili remained silent leaving Fili with so many questions, but didn't say anything else.

No one noticed how tense it was in the back with the three youngsters, but Gandalf got a glimpse of them and knew something wasn't quite right.

Gandalf signalled Lia to come ride beside him so he could have a talk "Lia, what's the matter?"

"Nothing"

"My dear, you can tell me anything. Fili and Kili are your friends and right now you're ignoring them. Have they done something to upset you?"

"No, it's me. I just feel sick and scared" She lowered her voice into a whisper "Kili didn't know I was in the watering hole you said I could use, so he used it as well. But that's not the part that upset me, we were just mucking around and then….he saw it"

"Saw what?"

Lia rubbed her shoulder giving him the clue.

Gandalf huffed "I'm sorry Lia, but you can't stay mad at them for long. It wasn't Kili's fault"

"I know it's not. I just don't want to talk about it again with him, but I'm afraid he will ask about it"

"Sooner or later Lia, you'll need to face you're past. Whatever questions anyone asks you may answer on your own doing, nothing is going to be forced out of you. Kili knows that and cares about you deeply, he understands you're privacy and you'll both need to have a quick talk sooner or later. But no one is forcing you to say anything about your past, just remember that"

Lia smiled at his words knowing he was right "Thanks Gandalf"

The company continued for another few hours before they came up a rocky hill and to what looked like an abandoned home.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, Lia, look after the ponies"

Lia lifted herself off the pony and tied him up to a nearby tree. This might be a good chance to quickly speak to Kili about what happened; maybe later on in the night when others were sleeping would be best.

After a few moments everyone could see Gandalf walking back past everyone.

"Everything alright? Gandalf where are you going?" Bilbo asked worried.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense"

"Who's that?"

"Myself, mister Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day"

Lia noticed Gandalf walking past the group not looking very pleased. Thorin and he must have had an argument, but was a little confused seeing him walking past everyone like he was leaving "Gandalf?" Lia asked.

He looked at her as he passed "You'll be fine Lia, just stick with the group"

All Lia could do was watch him leave the company. She wondered if he was coming back, of course he was. He wouldn't just leave them behind, right?

When night came the company rested around the fire pit and ate at the stew Bomur had made. Fili, Kili and Lia were on duty to watch the ponies for the night, though Lia kept her distance.

She was afraid to confront him, worried he was going to question about the scar and she just didn't want to go there. Leaving it in the past is what she thought was best, at least that is what she thought.

Lia sat against a log not too far away from Fili and Kili. Both the brother's kept glancing at her, like they were watching her, seeing what will happen. She knew they were talking to each other but couldn't hear them this time, she wondered what about.

Sighing she sat up and made her way over to them, catching there curios looks as she neared them.

She gave a flat smile "Hey"

"Everything ok, Lia?" Fili asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine" She gazed at Kili "Can we talk for a moment?"

Kili looked at his brother who just nodded and moved away so they had some privacy. Lia sat next to Kili and exhaled.

"I'm sorry" Kili suddenly said. He continued "I didn't know you were using the same watering hole, if I knew I wouldn't have gone near it-"

"Kili" She cut in "Honestly, I'm not bothered by that. Like I said, I bathed with my brothers for years so it wasn't new"

"It's just-"

"Believe me Kili, if I was upset you would know. I'm not that great keeping my feeling's bottled up. Like the way I reacted after Fili and you played that joke on Bilbo and what you saw at the water hole, you know how I react to things" Lia reached over and placed her hand over his.

Kili jumped a little at the contact as he wasn't expecting it. Her skin was so warm, and her hair blew in the slight breeze around them. She was just beautiful.

"I'm sorry. I'm acting like a child, aren't I?"

"No, you're acting like a normal dwarf who thinks he's funny" Lia placed her hand over his own "And he is funny, most of the time. I like it"

The moment he heard her say _'like it'_ his heart swelled up with warmth, knowing he still didn't scare her away. The feeling of her hand over his was comforting as well. Her smooth skin against his was just an amazing feeling.

Lia nervously rubbed her shoulder where the scar laid "I know you want to know about the scar and when I'm ready I'll tell you, but for now I need you to keep quiet about it. Is that ok?"

Kili smiled "I can do that. And don't worry, Fili doesn't know"

"Thanks Kili"

Kili though was wondering about something "So, you really weren't bothered about…you know?"

"Not really. Why, does that surprise you?"

"Yeah, kind of" He snicked "We should do it again"

"Oh I bet you would enjoy that" She smirked punching his shoulder in a playful way.

Kili knew it was getting late and wanted Lia to get all the rest she needed "If you like, Fili and I will watch the ponies and you can have some rest"

"Thorin said for the three of us to watch them"

"Never mind him, we're capable"

"Are you sure?"

"I insist"

Lia appreciated the offer from him "Wake me if something happens" She stood from her spot and went over to where her belongings were.

"Sleep well, Lia"

_**Later on….**_

Lia had slept a little while, not that long really but woke up for no reason only to find something she never expected.

'_Where is everyone?'_ she thought to herself.

She sat up from her sleeping spot and looked around "Kili? Fili?" But got no response only silence.

No one was sitting by the fire and neither Fili nor Kili were watching the ponies. But some of the ponies were missing. A bit of fear tugged at Lia not knowing what was going on. Noises in the distance caught her attention; yells and clangs rang in her ears and knew the company were in trouble.

She rushed over to her belongings and grabbed her bow, running through the shrubs to help out her friends and hoped she wasn't too late.

Lia ran with all her might and speed she had in her, but slowed down as she spotted the light of a burning fire not far from her. Yelling from the company continued like they were arguing or fighting, but she was wrong.

She hid behind the bushes and looked ahead, seeing her worst fear. The dwarves were all tied up in bags, struggling to escape while other's such as Bofur and Dwalin were above the burning fire. Lia felt like screaming, rushing to aid them, but she couldn't.

"Trolls" She hissed softly seeing the three of them now "You won't be eating my friends tonight"

She needed to get to them, help them. They were her friends and she wasn't going to let them be eaten. A plan must be made, quickly before it was too late.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly"

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage"

The troll hummed in delight "That does sound quite nice"

"Never mind the seasoning" Another spoke out, not seeing the point with such short time before sunlight "We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone"

'_That's it!'_ Lia knew it was the only way, but her friends didn't have much time. She needed to stall them somehow.

Looking over the shrubs she noticed a bit of movement and a grey robe. She focused on it for a moment and realized it was Gandalf. The wizard saw Lia; grateful she didn't fall in the hands of the trolls like the dwarves and pointed out the large copper water tub besides the fire.

That will be the only way to put out the fire, but that meant for her to run into the open and knock it over without being noticed.

Gandalf had faith in her, she had to do this.

Lia moved around closer and saw Bilbo, who was tied in a sack looking directly at her in surprise. Smiling, she got in a better hiding spot and the next thing that happened saved her a lot of time.

"Wait!" Bilbo cried out hoping up into a stand while still in the sack "You are making a terrible mistake"

Dori and Bofur argued, yelling he couldn't talk them out of this because of trolls being half-wits.

"I meant with the seasoning"

Lia saw one had got the hobbit's attention and moved closer "What about the seasoning?"

"Well, have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up"

Lia felt like laughing at the hobbit, but now wasn't the time to do so. She quickly made her way past one of the trolls to hide behind a large enough rock for her. None of the other dwarf's had noticed her yet. They were all busy focused on Bilbo after his insult.

"There's a secret to cooking dwarf. The secret is…."

"Yes? Come on. Tell us the secret!"

Bilbo tried to think of something fast "Yes I'm telling you. The secret is….to skin them first!"

Lia bit her tongue so she wouldn't burst out laughing. Everyone cursed at Bilbo, calling him a traitor and struggled more wilding. She moved closer to the fire, but quickly ducked back to her place when William stepped closer in her direction. She got lucky, but luck was running out.

"Tom, get me filleting knife"

"What a load of rubbish. I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scarf them, I say, boots and all"

Hearing this made Lia shudder, and could tell a lot of the other's did as well.

"He's right" Tom came around, way too close to Lia as he picked up Bombur "Nothing wrong with a bit a raw dwarf. Nice and crunchy" He dangled poor Bombur above him licking his lips as the dwarf yelled in fear.

Lia wasn't going to let him become this trolls dinner. Letting out a yell of rage she jumped up on top of the large rock she hid behind and shot two arrows at once at Tom, striking him right in the eye.

He cried out in pain before dropping Bombur on the ground, gripping at his eye where the two arrows were imbedded.

"What!? Where'd she come from?" William cried out in surprise.

Bert moved towards Lia with a growl "Who cares? Grab her!"

Lia ducked to avoid their grab. Running away and jumping over things in hopes of making them trip or fall over at least. When they got too close she slashed at their legs or feet with her daggers, drawing blood and making them hop around like an idiot. The other dwarves cheered on Lia, seeing what Bilbo was doing now and all had small hope they weren't going to be the troll's dinner.

She was right next to the cooper pot of water and started to push against it with all her dwarf strength in her. The water spilled out and over the fire, putting it out for good. More cheers carried on for Lia encouraging her to continue and kick their butts.

William stood in her path and she spun around, only to be grabbed by Bert and held up in eye level.

"Gotcha little pest" He grinned with delight.

"Lia!" Kili yelled out "Let her go!"

The trolls ignored the other dwarfs, blocking out their threats and yells to leave the woman alone.

Lia grunted as Bert gripped her tighter in his hold "Looks like we have a little bit of dessert as well"

"Can I have the arms? Tom asked, two arrows still sticking out of his eye "I could use some tooth picks"

"Use this as a tooth pick!" Lia managed to pull her arm free and throw her dagger at Tom's mouth, piecing his tongue and watched as the troll covered his mouth in pain.

"Why you little maggot!" Bert threw her against a tree and watched with glee as the woman came in contact.

Lia cried out before her head slammed on the tree she was thrown at and tumbled to the ground with a grunt.

"Lia!" She could just hear the other's calling out to her and wanted to reply back, but it was just a blur. Her mind couldn't think at the moment it just throbbed with pain. She managed to sit up on her shaky arms and looked at the trolls who stared down at her, laughing stupidly and forgetting about the sun rising behind them.

"The dawn will take you all"

Gandalf stood on top of a large bolder behind the shrubs. Everyone, including the trolls looked in the direction to see the wizard.

"Who's that?"

"No idea"

"Can we eat him too?"

A bright light blinded Lia but it hurt more for the trolls. Yells and grunts came from them as the sunlight slowly turned them to stone. Lia knew it was for the best since there was no way to negotiate with them.

Once it was all over, and the trolls were nothing but solid stone she tried again to sit up straight, this time with a helping hand by Gandalf who offered her his hand.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

"I'll live" She sighed "Just bumped my head is all"

The dwarf's all got untied and out of the bags they were stuck in. Everyone thanked Lia for if it wasn't for her, half of the company would have been roasted.

"You saved us" Ori bowed to her "I owe you my life"

"You owe me nothing Ori" She embraced him in a friendly hug "I'm just glad you're all ok"

"Where's mine?" Kili came over with open arms.

"You don't get one" She gently punched his shoulder "You were supposed to wake me if anything happened"

"Good thing I didn't. Otherwise you would have been in a sack"

He had a point "Fair enough"

Kili noticed the tinkle of red running down her forehead "You're bleeding"

"Relax, it's just a bump"

"Here" Kili tore off a bit of fabric from his shirt and gently placed it against the wound holding it there.

Lia sighed softly with a smile "Thank you Kili. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just got a little worried I was going to become a troll's brunch"

"Even if I didn't come in time, I'm sure Gandalf would have saved everyone"

"Yes, maybe, but if it wasn't for you some of us would have burned alive"

Lia nodded "Yeah, true. I got a little scared myself"

"You won't lose us"

Kili and Lia looked up at each other and realized how close they were. Kili's hand remained on her head covering the blood and his other was laid on her shoulder for comfort. Lia never realized how beautiful his eyes were, a perfect hazel brown that brighten in the new sunshine over them.

Kili always knew she was beautiful, and being this close was something he never wanted to end.

"Lia?" He suddenly asked softly.

She swallowed the lump in her throat "Yes Kili?"

Kili gently exhaled "I was wondering if-" a push or more of a shove was given from behind him.

The two embraced closer than ever before, almost hugging. Their noses bumped and lips just about brushed together but not quite. Cackles and laughter was heard behind the two from the rest of the company, which they had forgot about and had been watching the two for some time. Fili grinned at the two, showing he was the one responsible while everyone cackled, laughed and whistled at them.

Lia blushed like crazy but couldn't hide the smile that forced its way onto her face, while Kili looked like he was ready to kill his brother. Lia laughed it off though, knowing they were only just having a little bit of fun and this seemed to make Kili a bit better, but not enough to run after Fili.

Thorin watched from a short distance at the scene, seeing how they all laughed and joked and Lia joining in. Honestly, it felt like she was meant to be in the company.

He saw Gandalf had come up to him and chose to speak first "She's a fighter, I'll give her that. But she could have been seriously injured. There is still time to send her back if you've changed your mind"

Gandalf shook his head "What is it you have against her?"

He sighed heavily "I have nothing against her. But if she gets hurt or worse, no one will be focused"

"Are you talking about Kili?" He slightly grinned seeing Thorin exhale.

"He's getting too close to her in such a short time"

"So he's got a little crush on her, their youngsters. If you ask me I think they are quite suited"

Thorin didn't really want to continue this talk and changed the subject "Where did you go off too, if I may ask?"

"To look ahead"

"What bought you back?"

"Looking behind"

Gandalf gazed up at the stoned trolls "Nasty business. Still, they're all in one piece"

"No thanks to the burglar" Thorin did blame Bilbo for getting in the way and getting caught forcing him and the company to surrender.

"He had the nous to play for time. He knew Lia was there and distracted the trolls so she was able put the fire out. Both of them saved the company"

He was right, deep down Thorin knew that.

"Thorin!" Dwailn called out "Those trolls could not have moved in daylight"

"Search around" Thorin called out to everyone "There must be a cave nearby"

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you all enjoyed. Please review and ideas are always welcome._


End file.
